


Delivery Notice

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : <br/>Neighbours!klaine falling in love over repeatedly mid-delivered packages and neither of them contacting the post office because they don’t want to stop speaking to each other but they’re too shy to do it without the excuse of exchanging mail</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery Notice

* Ding dong *

Blaine goes to open the door, and as he looks at the name on the large envelope, his heart does a double take.

Another large letter for his neighbor across the hall.

Kurt Hummel – doesn’t that name ring like a fairy tale name ? 

The man has moved in the apartment in front of his a couple of months ago, and ever since, the postman keeps delivering his packages at Blaine’s and Blaine’s to Kurt’s.

He could go to the post office and settles this once and for all but, first of all, Blaine doesn’t want the nice man with a Mohawk to get fired, and second of all …

Well, he’s slightly ashamed of the second of all : he doesn’t want to let go of his excuse to speak to the tall, elegant man at least once a week.

It’s ridiculous really : they seem to both be working from home, they are two available men of the same sexual orientation (thank God), he’s a grown-up for Pete’s sake, it shouldn’t be that complicated to invite Kurt in for a cup of coffee or to bring him a plate of cookies with his misplaced mail, now should it ?

—

As his doorbell rings, Kurt smoothes down his purple sweater. Looking into the peephole, he barely manages to keep from pumping his fist in the air.

Blaine the cute neighbor with the cute blush and the cute tusch is back, no doubt carrying some mail he received and that the postman keeps delivering to him.

Gathering the package he himself received on Blaine’s behalf – it weighs a ton, what did he order from St Vincent, France ? Stones ? – Kurt takes a deep breath and opens his door.

“Hello neighbor,” he says cheerfully, mentally slapping himself for sounding like a cheap porno.

“Hello,” Blaine replies, all soft smoothness and dapper smile. “I think the postman is confusing our two names,” he adds with a little chuckle, holding up a large envelope. Must be the contracts for Pamela Lansbury’s next gig.

“Indeed,” Kurt says, holding up the package. “Maybe we should offer him some glasses ?”

Or a box of cookies, you know, as a thank you.

Speaking of which, there is a delicious smell coming from Blaine – no, not that kind of delicious.

“I – uh, I made some cookies and thought I could share them with you ? If you need a break maybe ?” Blaine is saying and Kurt’s inner self is kicking his feet and clapping his hands.

“I can make us some coffee to go with it,” he offers and Blaine blushes prettily, bowing his head. “I’d love that”.

Yep, definitely picking a gift for the postman.


End file.
